


On Properly Naming a Russian Assassin's Black Cat

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [104]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cat, Community: comment_fic, Domestic Fluff, Extremely short fic, Gen, Humor, Names, luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's cat is named 'bad luck.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Properly Naming a Russian Assassin's Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allwasnew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=allwasnew).



> Prompt by allwasnew at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any, any, unlucky (13 words)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/559367.html?thread=78834183#t78834183)

"Liho is not unlucky," Natasha stated, cuddling the cat. "His enemies are."  
  
"Right."


End file.
